ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Island
Ninjago is a fictional world that acts as the setting of LEGO's Ninjago theme. It is a realm itself as well. Geography Ninjago is home to a very diverse geography, with rocky locations such as the Caves of Despair and the Frozen Wasteland. It contains a mountain range known as the Mountains of Impossible Height, and Floating Ruins. Two volcanoes are known to exist, one containing the Fire Temple and the other having the highest temperature in all of Ninjago, Torchfire Mountain. It has The Toxic Bogs (home to the Venomari Tomb), the Sea of Sand which is home to the Anacondrai Tomb and The Lost City of Ouroboros, as well as the only known city in Ninjago, Ninjago City. Other towns include Jamanakai Village, Stiix, and Ignacia. Notable Locations *The Caves of Despair *The Frozen Wasteland *The Floating Ruins *The Mountains of Impossible Height *The Forest of Tranquility *The Toxic Bogs *Golden Peaks *Torchfire Mountain *Mountain of a Million Steps *The Lost City of Ouroboros *Ninjago City *Stiix Structures * The Fire Temple * The Monastery of Spinjitzu * Four Weapons Blacksmith * Mega Monster Amusement Park * Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk * Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys * Borg Tower History Beginnings The world of Ninjago was created by the First Spinjitzu Master, using the power of the Golden Weapons. It was a land of light and peace, but that peace was not to last; darkness soon appeared to counterbalance the new land of light. From this darkness, an evil entity known only as the Overlord appeared to challenge the First Spinjitzu Master for control of Ninjago. The battle between light and darkness raged for many years, with neither side gaining a significant advantage for long. In order to break this stalemate, the Overlord created a Temple of Fortitude that could resist the power of the Golden Weapons, as well as the Stone Army, a legion of indestructible warriors to aid him in the battle against the First Spinjitzu Master. Unable to overcome the newly-bolstered forces of darkness, the First Spinjitzu Master used his powers to split the land of Ninjago in half, with the Overlord and most of his forces trapped on what would become known as the Island of Darkness. By splitting the land in two, the First Spinjitzu Master balanced the forces of light and darkness, ensuring that the Overlord could no longer maintain his physical form. Rise of the Serpentine During the formation of Ninjago, the First Spinjitzu Master created the Serpentine, a warlike race of humanoid snakes. Tensions grew high between man and snake, but it was only when Master Chen deceived both sides did war break out. The Serpentine attacked first, attempting to conquer the land and subjugate humanity. However, the humans (with the aid of the Elemental Masters banded together and fought back, eventually defeating the Serpentine's god figure, The Great Devourer. The mighty snake was sealed beneath the Lost City of Ouroboros, and the five Serpentine tribes were separated and sealed away in great tombs all across Ninjago. Chen was exiled to a secluded island, and the generals of the Anacondrai were banished to the Cursed Realm. Following their victory over the Serpentine, the people of Ninjago enjoyed another period of peace. However, the seeds of a new conflict had already been sown; in its infancy, the Great Devourer had bitten Garmadon, one of the First Spinjitzu Master's two sons, infecting him with darkness. The Devourer's venom eventually corrupted Garmadon completely, transforming him into a power-hungry villain seeking to conquer Ninjago and remake it in his image. When Garmadon attempted to take the Golden Weapons for himself, he was opposed by Wu, his younger brother. After a fierce battle, Garmadon was struck by lightning and dropped into the Underworld, where he was confronted by Samukai's Skulkin forces. Deformed by his fall and hungry for revenge against Wu, Garmadon defeated Samukai in battle and took control of the Skulkin, becoming the King of the Underworld. A New Generation After the defeat of Lord Garmadon, Wu became the master of the Monastery of Spinjitzu, passing down the teachings of his father to a new generation of Ninja. When Lord Garmadon resurfaced to resume his hunt for the Golden Weapons, Sensei Wu gathered four promising young men (Cole, Jay, Zane, and Kai) to train in the art of Spinjitzu and oppose Lord Garmadon's Skulkin forces. The forces of good and evil clashed repeatedly during the hunt for the Golden Weapons, but the Underworld ultimately prevailed, with Samukai claiming the four weapons for himself in a bid to destroy Lord Garmadon and reclaim his position as King of the Underworld. However, the combined power of the Golden Weapons overwhelmed Samukai, disintegrating him and creating a portal. Lord Garmadon revealed that the attempted act of treachery was the final step in his true plan - to gain access to a realm where he could become strong enough to safely wield the Golden Weapons. Although the villain promptly escaped through the portal, his departure left Ninjago largely safe once more, and the Ninja took the Golden Weapons back to the Monastery of Spinjitzu - both to protect them and to enhance their powers against the next threat to the world. Revenge of the Snakes (IN-PROGRESS) The peace left in the wake of Lord Garmadon's disappearance was soon interrupted by the emergence of a new enemy: Lloyd Garmadon, son of the onetime dark lord. However, Lloyd was nowhere near the threat level of his father, being a young boy whose concept of "evil" was stealing all of the world's candy for himself. Despite having slacked off considerably since their adventure in the Underworld, the Ninja easily stopped Lloyd's first attack on Jamanakai Village, leaving him to be mocked by the villagers he had previously tricked. Unfortunately, the Ninja's "mercy" would have unforseen consequences; enraged by his humiliation, Lloyd escaped Jamanakai Village and fled to the Glacier Barrens. There, he discovered and opened a strange tomb containing the Hypnobrai, one of the five tribes of Serpentine sealed away long ago. A stroke of luck and clumsiness on Lloyd's part led to him gaining control of the Hypnobrai through their General, Slithraa, enabling him to actually become something of a threat to the world of Ninjago. After a few failed schemes, however, Lloyd was betrayed by Skales, the scheming second-in-command of the Hypnobrai, who defeated Slithraa in a Slither Pit and became the new general of his tribe. This only led to more problems for the Ninja, as Lloyd sought out another tribe of Serpentine to help him take his revenge on the Hypnobrai. An attempt to gain the allegiance of the Fangpyre appeared promising, but General Fangtom was revealed to be a good friend of Skales from before their imprisonment, forcing Lloyd to flee once again. In the meantime, the Ninja discovered the ability to transform the Golden Weapons into powerful vehicles, shortly after being forced to release their dragons in order to let them molt at the Spirit Coves. Trivia *When the world of Ninjago is seen in "The Stone Army", both it and the Island of Darkness are shown to resemble a dragon. The two sides of the world are positioned to resemble a "yin-yang" formation, symbolizing the balance between light and darkness. *The Island of Darkness and Ninjago are both shaped like a dragons. *There are 16 realms parallel to Ninjago, that can be traversed via the Realm Crystal. Gallery Ninjago Map.jpg NINJAGO.png Divided.jpg Returnfromunderworld1.png|Jamanakai Village|link=Jamanakai Village NinjagoMap40.png Ninjagocity6.png Ninjagocity5.png PullingAway.png PuddleLands.png RockForest.png PuddleLands2.png Ninjagocity2.png Ninjago_Background.jpg 43Mountain.png Category:Locations Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: Rebooted Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Ninjago: The Tournament of Elements Category:Ninjago: Possession Category:Dimensions Category:Season 4 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1